Deseo Insaciable
by lunaperlada
Summary: Lo que comenzó como unos inocentes juegos sexuales, terminaría en algo muchísimo más fuerte para ambos. SasuSaku


_TITULO: Deseo insaciable _

_GÉNERO: Romance._

_ADVERTENCIAS: Lemmon. _

_RESUMEN:_

_Sakura pov's_

_Se supone que soy de la nobleza, que debo mantener el protocolo y que debo ser el ejemplo a seguir por las chicas de mi sociedad._

_Se supone que solo tengo 19 años y que no debería sentir estas cosas, que es un pecado y que es de mal gusto para una señorita como yo…_

_Pero, es que simplemente no puedo evitarlo, me es imposible hacerlo teniendo a este hombre, frente a mí._

_Mi cuerpo tiembla con solo verlo, mi rostro suda con encontrarme con su mirada y me excito con solo escuchar su tranquila voz diciendo "Joven Señora". _

_Él es mi mayordomo, pero soy incapaz de verlo como tal, en vez de eso, me parece el hombre más perfecto del mundo, el hombre que quiero para mí y no para nadie más._

"__Tócame Sasuke, excítame_ habló la pelirrosa con voz seductora, él levantó ambas cejas sorprendido_ Es una orden_ Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa, cosa que hizo que su sexy mayordomo obedeciera sin decir nada_"_

_Lo que empezaría como "Inocentes" juegos sexuales, terminaría en algo más fuerte, al menos para Sasuke._

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_Cap1 _

_Tócame, es una orden._

_Inglaterra, Marzo de 1944_

_Esa amable y despreocupada chica de 19 años de edad, salía del colegio donde recibía el entrenamiento necesario para convertirse en una enfermera que servirá en la guerra._

_En fin, ese no era su sueño, de hecho siempre había querido convertirse en una gran escritora de novelas de misterio y ser reconocida mundialmente por eso. Sin embargo, debía satisfacer el sueño de su madre, quien desea con todas sus fuerzas ver a su hija convertirse en la mejor de las enfermeras así como ella. _

_-__Que cansada estoy- Susurró caminando hasta la acera, se sentó en una banca frente al colegio donde esperaría hasta que su chofer llegara._

_Su mente viajó a un agradable y a la vez triste recuerdo que ocurrió en ese mismo sitio hace 8 días._

"_-Pss, Sakura- Escuchó una voz femenina que susurraba su nombre a lo "lejos"- Sakura…- volvió a llamar._

_-¿Quién eres?- se levantó algo dudosa buscando con su mirada a ese "alguien"._

_-¡¿Eres idiota o que?- susurró más fuerte, Sakura localizó la voz en la esquina de la acera detrás de los arbustos- Soy yo- esa voz, caminó hasta llegar a los frondosos arbustos._

_-¿Ino?- Preguntó tratando de encontrar a esa persona._

_-Shhhh, no digas muy fuerte mi nombre Sakura- asomó un poco su cabeza asustando a Sakura._

_-¿Qué diablos haces ahí metida?- susurró mientras se agachaba._

_-Me escondo ¿No es obvio?- rodó los ojos- Ven, si alguien te ve hablando con un arbusto, dirán que estás loca- bromeó, Sakura sonrió y se adentró en éstos._

_-Bien, dime una cosa ¿Qué se supone que haces aquí? ¿No que ibas a Francia hoy?- regañó. Ino dio un largo suspiro._

_-Tú lo has dicho "Iba" pero me rehusé a hacerlo cuando me enteré del porqué del viaje que haríamos- frunció el ceño._

_-¿De qué hablas? No entiendo- se sentó en el césped._

_-¿Recuerdas el viejo con el que mi padre me comprometió?- la chica asintió levemente- pues como me negué a casarme con él, mis padres planeaban llevarme a Francia donde él me estaba esperando para casarnos- Sakura puso su mano en su boca- ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Iban a casarme a la fuerza!- dijo totalmente llena de ira._

_-Ese fue un juego sucio de parte de ellos- dijo la pelirrosa con el ceño fruncido- ¿Estás aquí porque huiste de casa?- Ino asintió- Bien, no hay problema, vendrás conmigo a mi casa- la rubia la miró alarmada._

_-¿Te volviste loca? No le agrado mucho a tu madre- frunció el ceño._

_-¿Y quien te dijo que ella estaba en casa?- dijo de manera divertida. Ino levantó una ceja._

_-¿No está?- Sakura negó con la cabeza._

_-Hace 2 semanas que se fue a servir en Alemania, así que no creo que vuelva pronto- sonrió emocionada._

_-Bueno eso no importa, solo estaré aquí hasta la media noche- se sonrojó un poco._

_-Habla claro Ino- rodó los ojos._

_-Me iré con un hombre- dijo con una sonrisa soñadora._

_-¿Con quien?- la miró sorprendida._

_-Sai- dijo en susurro._

_-¿El chico que conociste el año pasado?- preguntó sorprendida y a la vez emocionada._

_-Si, en Italia ¿Aún lo recuerdas?_

_-Claro, está loco por ti- ambas rieron- Pero ¿Cómo que te vas co él?_

_-Estuvimos juntos todo este tiempo, él y yo planeamos nuestra "fuga" desde hace 4 meses- Sakura levantó una ceja- Lo amo tanto, y él a mi, Sakura._

_-Espera ¡No me dijiste nada! Traidora- frunció el ceño._

_-Baja la voz, Sakura- regañó._

_-lo siento- susurró_

_Todo se quedó en silencio por uno largos minutos, hasta que Sakura se encargó de romperlo._

_-Así que te vas con el chico que amas ¿Eh?- dijo con una sonrisa, Ino asintió levemente- En ese caso- puso ambas manos detrás de su cuello para quitarse un collar de plata (con un dije que mostraba un ave con las alas abiertas, significado de libertad) que traía puesto- Ten- se lo extendió._

_-¿Me lo estás regalando?- preguntó sorprendida, Sakura asintió- Pero, fue un regalo de tu abuela- susurró._

_-Dijiste que te gustaba._

_-Si, pero…_

_-Solo tómalo, para que me recuerdes donde quiera que te encuentres, eres mi mejor amiga y no se cuando nos volvamos a ver- habló con un nudo en la garganta._

_-Sakura…_

_-Tómalo y no digas mas nada- Ino tardó unos segundos en hacerlo._

_-De acuerdo, pero será un intercambio- Sakura ladeó un poco la cabeza sin entender- Yo te daré esto- levantó su mano izquierda, donde colgaba un hermoso brazalete de plata- ten- dijo una vez que se lo quitó. Sakura lo recibió gustosa._

_-Voy a extrañarte- dijo para abrazarla._

_-También yo- dejó salir unas lágrimas._

_-Aunque- se separó un poco de la rubia- Deberías llevarme contigo- bromeó, Ino sonrió divertida._

_Hablaron por un buen rato, hasta que el chico con el que Ino se iría la buscó. Luego de una dramática despedida de parte de las chicas. Ino emprendió su viaje a lo que sería su libertad"_

_La pelirrosa dio un largo y extendido suspiro de nostalgia._

_-"Que envidia Ino"- pensó- Escaparme con él seria…- suspiró y se tapó el rostro con sus manos._

_-¿Escaparse?- Esa voz- ¿Con quien?- ella levantó la mirada apenada ¡Rayos!_

_-¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó sumamente sonrojada al ver al pelinegro mirándola con curiosidad recostado del capó del auto._

_-Pues la espero- dijo como si nada- hace varios minutos que llegué…- sonrió a medio lado- Parecía estar sumida en sus pensamientos así que no la molesté- volvió a sonreír. El corazón de Sakura se volvió loco y sus manos comenzaron a temblar._

_Sakura sintió como la sangre subió hasta su cabeza, su entrepierna comenzaba a palpitar y hasta humedecerse un poco. Subió su mano hasta su pecho queriendo parar los incesantes latidos y relamió sus labios de forma desesperada y con su mano libre apretó fuertemente su rodilla._

_-¿Pasa algo?- levantó una ceja, ella se levantó con cuidado y caminó en dirección al auto. Sasuke rápidamente abrió la puerta trasera de éste para que ella entrara._

_Una vez dentro, Sasuke rodeó el auto y entró también poniéndolo en marcha._

_Ninguno de los dos decia nada, Sakura porque temía decir cosas sin pensar, y Sasuke porque ella estaba pensativa y no quería sacarla de su meditación._

_Sakura subía de vez en cuando su mirada para verlo, él se notaba concentrado en manejar, así que eso facilitó las cosas para ella pues de esa manera podría tener sus fantasías de nuevo._

"_Él detuvo condujo el auto al interior de un bosque cerca de la carretera._

_-¿Qué pasa?- Preguntó ella incorporándose en su asiento. Sasuke la miró por el retrovisor de manera seductora- Sasuke- susurró ella sonrojada, él sonrió a medio lado._

_Con el sigilo de un gato se pasó del asiento del conductor, al asiento trasero donde ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa lujuriosa._

_-La deseo tanto- susurró él acomodándola en el asiento, la acostó con cuidado y se puso sobre ella._

_-Tambien yo Sasuke- dijo ella totalmente sonrojada. Él sonrió a medio lado y sin esperar más, comenzó a besarla de manera apasionada._

_Ella lo recibió gustosa y abrió más su boca para que él pudiese introducir su cálida lengua, una lengua larga y traviesa que recorrió cada centímetro de su cavidad._

_Las manos del pelinegro recorrieron los muslos de ella hasta llegar al final de su vestido y subir para masajear sus piernas cubiertas por panty medias._

_La pelirrosa se separó un poco de él para despojarlo de su pantalón y encontrarse con su pene ya erecto. Ella relamió sus labios y con su mano derecha comenzó a masajear el miembro del pelinegro. Él soltó un ronco gemido haciendo que ella cerrara sus piernas pues su vagina la estaba volviendo loca._

_Él bajó sus besos hasta llegar al inicio de sus pechos donde le rompió su vestido y poder morder sus pechos a su antojo._

_-Ahhh- gimió placenteramente._

_La mano que él tenía en una de las piernas, se adentró más a ésta hasta tocar ligeramente sus bragas que se encontraban húmedas. Sin esperar más le quitó dicha prenda para meter dos de sus dedos en ésta._

_Ella se curvó un poco y eso Sasuke lo aprovechó para introducir sus dedos más en ella._

_Sakura tomó ligeramente la mano de Sasuke y la movió con más rapidez, estremeciéndose de placer. Sasuke sacó sus dedos del interior de ella y meterlos en su boca para saborear a la chica._

_Ella lo miraba con deseo-Mételo Sasuke- pidió desesperadamente. Él sonrió y tomó entre sus manos su pene erecto y lo puso en la entrada de ella._

_-Ahhh Sasuke- gimió con dificultad al sentir que su miembro se adentraba más y más en ella, antes de que él pudiera moverse o algo, ella de un rápido movimiento dejó caer al pelinegro quedando ella sobre él._

_Sasuke la miró sorprendido, más no dijo nada. Ella sonrió triunfante y clavó sus uñas en el pecho de él, comenzando a mover sus caderas de manera lenta y elegante._

_Sasuke cerró sus ojos, apretándolos con fuerza producto de la excitación que le provocaba ella, pero sus movimientos eran demasiado lentos para ella, así que la tomó por la cintura y la movió en un vaivén excitante._

_Ella echó su cabeza atrás disfrutándo del momento._

_-Señorita…- escuchó que él llamó- Señorita…_

_Fue allí donde calló en cuenta de todo. Sacudió levemente la cabeza y miró el retrovisor, donde los ojos negros de Sasuke la miraban co preocupación._

_-¿Qué?- preguntó sumamente avergonzada de la fantasía que acababa de tener._

_-Le pregunté si todo estaba bien- volteó a verla de frente._

_-Si…- susurró._

_-Dijo mi nombre, así que pensé que quería que detuviera el auto- dijo como si nada. Ella miró el exterior y estaban estacionados en un lugar desconocido para ella-¿Segura que se encuentra bien?- ella asintió- Es que está sudando y algo sonrojada- eso hizo que Sakura se estremeciera de la vergüenza- Puede ser que tenga algo de fiebre- dicho esto puso su mano en la sudorosa frente de ella._

_-No tengo nada Sasuke, estoy bien- apartó la mano de él._

_-Pues no parece, está algo caliente- ella bajó su mirada y frunció el ceño, estaba realmente sonrojada._

"_No solo estaba un poco caliente… Ella estaba ardiendo, y no era precisamente de fiebre"_

_-Solo pon el auto en marcha ¿Quieres?- habló con el ceño fruncido._

_-Como usted diga- dijo amablemente, emprendiendo de nuevo el camino a casa._

_-"¿Cuándo demonios terminarán estas estúpidas fantasías?"- se preguntó sumamente avergonzada._

…_2 horas más tarde…_

_Estaba acostada en su cama mirando el techo, ya había terminado con los deberes de la escuela de enfermería._

_Ahora lo que la tenía pensativa era el hecho de que Sasuke la volvía realmente loca, y eso no le agradaba mucho pues no podía evitar tener esas fantasías cada vez que lo veía. Y hoy fue la gota que rebasó la copa, pues si no mal recuerdan, tuvo una caliente fantasía estando él frente a ella._

_-Sakura, eres una pervertida- se regañó a sí misma- No puedo creer que me halla pasado eso- frunció el ceño._

_Estuvo así por unos largos minutos, en los que se quejaba de sí misma, hasta que le dio hambre._

_Bajó las escaleras procurando no toparse con él en ningún momento, o quien sabe que pasaría._

_Entró a la gran cocina y buscó algo de comer, eran las 9:00pm y no había comido desde el almuerzo, lo que hacía que su estómago sonara descaradamente._

_-¿Señorita?- Ay no- ¿Qué hace aquí a esta hora?- dijo la sexy voz de su mayordomo. Ella volteó poco a poco con algo de comida en su boca._

_-Tenía hambre, así que bajé a preparar algo- dijo como si nada con un gran sonrojo._

_-Lo hubiese pedido y una de las sirvientas le preparaban algo- regañó._

_-Lo pensaré la próxima vez- respondió dándole la espalda, él rodeó el bar de la cocina para pararse frente a ella, eso hizo que la chica dejara de comer producto de la vergüenza que le causaba el que la mirara._

_-¿No que tenía hambre?- sonrió._

_-Ya comí suficiente- dijo sin respirar._

_-Entiendo- dijo pensativo- ¿Desea algo más?_

"_Si, a ti"_

_-No, gracias- se levantó de golpe para dirigirse a la puerta de la cocina._

_Una vez afuera se recostó de la pared con la respiración entrecortada. Allí se quedó por un par de minutos, tratando de tranquilizarse, pero eso duró muy poco pues Sasuke salió de la cocina con un vaso lleno de agua en su mano. Ella lo miró como si se tratara de un monstruo._

_Puso su mano en su pecho para tranquilizarse. En ese momento Sasuke se percató de su presencia._

_-Señorita- ella sintió su piel erizarse- Estoy seguro que le pasa algo, dígame ¿Qué es?- caminó hacia ella, cosa que hizo que la chica se pusiera realmente nerviosa- Estoy aquí para servirle en lo que quiera- ella lo miró sonrojada- debo velar por su bienestar- explicó._

_Ella mordió con fuerza sus labios._

_-¿En serio quieres saber qué me pasa?- dejó levemente su vergüenza de lado, él asintió- ¿Qué pasaría si te digo que tú eres mi problema?- el pelinegro la miró sin entender._

_-¿Por qué dice eso?- caminó otro poco para quedar más cerca de ella._

_Sakura tomó aire_

_¿Cómo decirlo?_

_-Es que… _

_-Dígame._

_-Dijiste que estabas aquí para servirme en lo que quiera ¿no?- él asintió- Hay algo que quisiera pedirte- sonrio nerviosa- "No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto"- se dijo._

_-Lo que sea, solo pídalo, para mí lo más importante es complacerla y…_

_-Tócame- Pidió mirándolo a los ojos, él calló y levantó una ceja._

_-¿Qué dice? Preguntó sorprendido._

_-Tócame Sasuke- caminó más para quedar a solo centímetros de él y tomar su mano para ponerla en uno de sus senos, él se tensó._

_-No puedo hacer eso señorita- sacó suavemente su mano de ese embarazoso contacto._

_-Es una orden Sasuke, tócame…_

_-Pero…_

_-Quiero que tú me toques, que toques mi rostro- tomó su mano y la pasó por su rostro, sasuke estaba comenzando a sonrojarse- mis senos- puso la mano del chico allí, haciendo que éste se tensara aún más- Quiero que me beses- dijo con suavidad- que beses cada centímetro de mi piel- Sasuke estaba empezando a excitarse- que me toques mientras me besas, quiero…_

_Antes de que ella pudiese terminar de decir algo, el pelinegro la tomó de la muñeca para atraerla hacia él y comenzar a besarla de manera brusca pero delicada a la vez._

_-En ese caso, vamos- dijo el pelinegro tomándola de la mano para llevarla a su habitación._

_Ella era para él la mujer más valiosa de todas, haría cualquier cosa por esa chica._

_Y si ella quería que él la tocara, no se opondría a eso._

_Continuará…_

_Hasta aquí mi primer capi_

_Nos leemos en la contiii_

_Chau XD_


End file.
